Talk:Neptune/@comment-3276665-20160219102803/@comment-1456019-20160222003746
You have to consider that Noire, Blanc and Vert now represent all consoles, with their current Processor Units being based on the 7th Gen-consoles. Neptune's Processor Unit even changes during the run of the story, so the console she's based has evolved as well, so certain specs won't be the same anymore. Whether her Lost Purple is either a downgrade or an upgrade is another debate, but none of her Processor Units represent the officially released consoles. And we know that the cancelled Neptune hadn't any upgrades, but it is easier to create upgrades/downgrades for fictitious consoles since they don't rely on real life facts. Originally, Noire, Blanc and Vert represented 7th Gen-consoles when the first game was released. It would not make sense to throw in a cancelled 5th Gen-console into the console war. Throwing a fictitious hardware is a weird idea, however, but it has its purpose. It tied Neptune into the history of the war, and in hindsight, we know that Sega was a big part of the console war (or better it created the big ones with Nintendo in the first place). But it also distanced her from the console war as well, the plot helped by making her amnesiac, and it made her our audience surrogate. With no real life counterpart (and no memories), it was easier for her to befriend the other CPUs since she didn't conflict with them in real life. You could say the Sega Neptune could have done the same purpose, but since Neptune was power-wise equal to the other three, it wouldn't make sense for her to be a retro console. Victory is different, since all Ultra Dimension CPUs represent the first home consoles of the respective companies, barring Pururut being the Mega Drive, but it is Sega's first hit and a major participant of the console war. This game makes it even clearer that Neptune was actually an outsider. Despite being technically part of the console war, she is more of an outsider because the real participants in the meta are Blanc, Noire and Vert. mk2 parodied it during the "console war" scene where they argued which nation had the best consoles and Neptune was mostly ignored during the conversation since her console didn't exist. If it were (an uncancelled) Sega Neptune, the three would have made fun of her 32-bit console or would have made other real life references to it, but they didn't. Neptune didn't say anything bad against their console nor did she said something positive about her own console, since the point of the scene was to parody the console war in real and to reference real aspects of the real consoles. I'm not saying she has nothing to do with the Sega Neptune, since there are several references. But that's it. References. The other three reference the older consoles as well. The Ultra Dimension versions of them do represent the retro consoles, and the events of the game parody the history of the real companies. Neptune and Noire becoming CPUs at the same time is a reference to the Sega Saturn and the Playstation being released within two weeks which is a very short timespan. And Neptune's Next Forms makes it clear that she does not represent one console, but multiple consoles. Even if the outside appearance of the Neptune Fictitious Hard doesn't change, it does change from the inside, thus it's not the same console anymore (at least not the same modell).